


it’s just polyester

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided, Pining, Post Season 1, Unrequited, jj just wants love, just a sweater, let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you gave her your sweater?it’s just polyesterbut you like her betteri wish i were heather.
Relationships: JJ & Pope, JJ Maybank & Pope Heyward, JJ Maybank/Pope Heyward, jj/pope
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	it’s just polyester

**Author's Note:**

> heather - conan gray

_Only if you knew how much i liked you._

_But i watch your eyes as she walks by,_

_what a sight for sore eyes._

JJ doesn’t remember where it came from, if it was always there or not but he does remember sitting on his bed in his dark bedroom at two in the morning trying to muffle his sobs as he hugs himself wrapped in Pope’s sweater, Pope’s signature coconut and sunscreen scent rubbing off on JJ and somehow only making him cry more.

JJ wasn’t the type of person to fall in love, in fact he didn’t really believe in love but now he breathed in his best friends scent from the sweater he was lent that night because he was cold, his best friends voice ringing through his ears,

“It’s looks so much better on you then it does me,” Pope said after handing JJ his sweater, a small chuckle trailing behind the sentence, causing JJ to smile, the fire in front of them providing light. “I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.”

That was the last time JJ can remember not having a weird feeling bloom in his stomach when being around Pope.

When JJ woke up that morning his eyes were puffy from crying himself to sleep and he was still wearing Pope’s blue sweater, the soft material comforting JJ. He put his nose to his shoulder, breathing in the coconut smell that Pope wore. A sad smile spread across his lips before he buried his face in his heads and realizing that he was fucked.

He met up with Pope, Kie, and John B that day at the Chateau, the three of them were sitting by the tree. Kie leaning against it arguing with Pope about something and John B laid in the hammock listening to them. “Where you been, goldilocks?” John B shouted towards JJ once he noticed him walking over to the trio, “Haven’t been feeling good.” That wasn’t entirely a lie, he felt weird but not sick. He forgot he was holding Pope’s sweater in his hand until Pope pointed it out, “Wow you actually did bring my sweater back,” JJ looked down at the sweater in his hands, he felt a lump in his throat, his brain froze. “Uh, yeah..you didn’t think I would?” he finally choked out, handing the sweater to Pope, “Well you are a kleptomaniac.” he smiled at JJ, taking the sweater.

That fucking smile. JJ could feel his heart beating out of his chest, he just wanted to hold Pope and tell him everything. He just wanted to wear his sweater again. JJ shrugged, trying to push the thought away and avoid eye contact with Pope. He didn’t wanna be here, he couldn’t be here, not around Pope. He started making his way back before John B caught up to him and stopped him, “You okay, man?” JJ forced a nod, “Yeah i’m just not feeling too good, i’m gonna head back home.” He rubbed his face, “Okay, stay safe bro,” John B gave him a small smile, JJ nodded in return, watching him walk back towards Pope and Kie.

That was five months ago. And in these five months John B and his girlfriend got lost at sea, presumed dead, they started 11th grade, John B came back alive and with the gold, Pope and Kie started dating and JJ learned that he couldn’t keep pushing Pope away..that’s mostly because JJ was basically forced to move in with them.

It was miserable, sleeping in the same room with Pope made JJ’s brain feel like mush, it was never a problem before then boom, he fell in love and here he is. He wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just so much, moving in with the person you’re in love with and hanging out with him AND his girlfriend.

Part of it was nice though, having a family that actually cares for him and wants to protect him. Waking up every morning to the smell of bacon filling the house and Pope’s mom having fun conversations with the two everyday. It was nice, he felt safe but something about sleeping in the same room with your crush who you know you’ll never have a chance with is so weird to JJ. He constantly felt like he had to be perfect and not like how he was before realizing his feelings, he acted like an idiot but now he felt like he had to act like the most amazing person ever because he wanted Pope to like him.

After awhile everything slowly got better, since Pope and Kie were occupied with each other a lot more it was easy for JJ to avoid him until they went home, JJ normally stayed out later anyways and Pope was always asleep when he finally went home, but for most of the time JJ started hanging out with John B again, sometimes he considered moving back in but always decided against it for some reason.

Although JJ was in love with his best friend and could never push the feeling away, everything felt fine, well as fine as it could get for JJ. That was until he saw something that absolutely shattered his heart.

JJ was standing by Pope’s locker, watching him take his books out and stuffing them into his bag for his next class. Pope hasn’t even said anything but JJ could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. When Pope closed his locker he looked up JJ and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed it when he looked over JJ’s shoulder, a smile spreading across his face and his hand going up to wave, JJ turned around and spotted Kie walking towards them but here’s the problem, it wasn’t Kie wearing something she normally wears like a crop top and some shorts, it was Kie wearing Pope’s blue sweater coated with Pope’s coconut and sunscreen scent, the same fucking sweater JJ was wearing the night he realized he was in love with Pope.

“You gave her your sweater?”

JJ tried his best not to sound upset, he forced the question out with a scoff, not looking back at Pope. “Yeah, I mean she is my girlfriend,” Pope answered with a shrug but it was obvious in his tone that he loved saying that, that Kiara was his girlfriend and JJ hated everything about it. “What? Are you in middle school?” JJ forced a laugh, trying to not make it noticeable, “It’s a nice thing, besides it’s just a sweater.” Pope smiled and walked past JJ, immediately embracing Kie.

JJ nodded, holding back tears watching the two hug and the sleeves on his sweater too big on Kie so they flopped over her hands, just like they did JJ’s. “Yeah..just a sweater.”

JJ never felt so stupid and hopeless, it was never his sweater, he would never get to hold Pope like Kie does and kiss him. It’s Kiara’s sweater, it always was. Pope would never give JJ his sweater like he gives it to Kiara.

_You gave her your sweater._

_It’s just_ polyester,

_but you like her better._

_I wish i were Heather._

**Author's Note:**

> heyy i hope u guys liked this um it’s dedicated to my jjpope mutauls on twitter, hey guys!! love u all. i also really love this song and decided why not. anyways thank you for reading, more to come :)


End file.
